Hiroto Masaru
|race = Human |age = 17 |birthday = August 16 |horoscope = Leo |height = 180cm (5'11") |gender = Male |eyes = Steel Gray |hair = Silver |blood type = A |affiliation = Gray Clan, CATHEDRAL |prev affiliation = |occupation = King High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = |Prev Base of Operations = |status = Active |relatives = Masaru Family |aura = Gray |weapon = |anime debut = |manga debut = |novel debut = |character song = |seiyu = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |english voice = Yuri Lowenthal |gallery = Yes }} is the current king of the Gray Clan. He attends Ashinaka High School and is ranked as the sixth most powerful king in all of Shizume City. At a young age, Hiroto's passed on to him a “gift he would do great things with”. As Hiroto grew, his affinity with his Aura became stronger until he became a fully realized King. Appearance Hiroto is fairly tall, young man with short silver hair that stops just below his jawline and frames his face. His steel gray eyes are accented by his hair. Hiroto's visage brands him as a rather plain individual on the surface. However, it acts as the perfect veil for his true demeanor. His normal dress consists of a collared shirt, a tie, black or beige slacks, and polished black or brown dress shoes. He foregoes wearing the school-designated uniforms in favor of his own sense of fashion. Outside of school, his attire changes drastically from business professional to casual. His collared shirt turns into a loose-fitting tank top with black hoodie with a grey hood. The slacks turn into denim jeans with a purple belt with a small insignia of its brand as the buckle. Finally, the dress shoes turn into dark yellow sneakers with white linings and soles, complimenting his purple belt black attire. In addition, a pair of headphones occasionally are worn over his head or around his neck. Personality At first, Hiroto comes off as a fool with a God complex. Constantly parading with nose upturned at the world, he very rarely makes conversation with those he deems unworthy. Essentially everyone Hiroto meets is already beneath him in his mind. However, this surface can easily be broken with patience and genuine interest. With those two things, Hiroto becomes much easier to talk with. The true reason behind his arrogance is his inability to trust. As the only member in his clan, he has kept his Aura from others because he can not control what it is done afterwards. Still, though hesitant, he was able to pass on his Aura to a select few. Aside from his grand airs, Hiroto is a very calculating individual. Though he often seems reckless, he never takes a risk that will not provide a benefit. In other words, there is method to his madness. As a King, he sees himself responsible for his clan members' lives; this trait came from his uncle's sentiment for losing his own clan years before. History Powers & Abilities Gray Aura: Being the King of the Gray Clan, Hiroto possesses the Gray Aura. *'Mind Control': Hiroto has the specialized ability to use his aura to influence the actions of others that do not have an Aura. Unlike normal mind control, Hiroto is only able to encourage or discourage a thought that another individual has, as shown when he pushed a crowd of men into an all out brawl with Takumi Hideaki. To accompany this, he can also manipulate certain details in a subject's memory. *'Aura Detection': By closing his eyes, Hiroto can see the auras of fellow clansmen within a mile radius. The detail of the aura depends on the distance; the closer he is to the target aura, the clearer the mental image. He can deduce the strength, size, and amount of their auras as well. *'Aura Weapon Manifestation': Hiroto, as well as his acolytes, can generate specific weapons from their auras. The Nagihara is Hiroto's personal weapon. It manifests as a double-sided glaive References Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade